Whatever
by hmgurl4evr
Summary: She has a dark past. He has an empty heart. She thinks love is something made up while he thinks it just doesn't last. Even though they have so many diffrences, they find themselves falling for each other! But, of course, they will have to go through violent love tringales along the way. A Rick x Claire x Gray love triangle. Possible lime...Probably not, though. XD
1. Meeting Rick

**A/N: **Hello, everyone. Here's a new story for you HM fans…

**Summary: **She has a dark past, he has an empty heart. People expect them to get along just fine 'cause they have some things in common. Boy, good luck with THAT. Rated T for language and suggestive themes. A Claire x Rick x Gray love triangle.

**DISCLAIMER: **hmgurl4evr does NOT own HM or its characters!

/End rant

* * *

**Whatever**

~Claire's POV~

"Oh…My…GOD…" I breathed out, "Is this even a FARM?" I yelled at the chubby mayor that is standing beside me with an idiotic smile.

"Of course it is!" He exclaimed "Do you like it?" _'That is the stupidest question I've EVER heard!' _I thought sarcastically, I let out an angry sigh amd rolled my eyes, "Yeahhh...It's wonderful..." I said in my sarcastic tone of voice, giving slight hanf movements. He smiled, "Glad you like it!"

My face then turned completely black. "Give me my money back" I suflatlddenly said flatly "I'm not running this piece of shit." He shook his head "Nope. You pay, you stay. No refunds allowed."

He then continued his business and walked out of my farm "You're gonna regret this!" I yelled angrily, my eyes narrowed angrily.

I rolled my eyes and walked in the almost-falling-apart house and threw my bags on the bed that looked like it was made of iron.

I observed my surroundings; they were pretty beat up and simple. There was a television set, a small coffee table, a bed, and a tool chest in the corner. I shrugged my shoulders _'Good enough…' _I thought.

_*Knock, knock, knock!*_

'_Wow, that was fast.' _I exclaimed mentally '_He changed his mind already?'_ I jogged over the door and opened it; only it wasn't the mayor.

It was a pink-haired and childish looking girl at my door "Can I help you?" I asked, trying my best to be polite, she smiled and let out a small giggle "Hi! I'm Popuri! It's nice to meet you!"

She then extended her hand, I took it and shook it lightly "Umm…Nice to meet you, too…?" I replied, pulling back my hand slowly

"Oh, yeah!" She exclaimed "This is my brother R-…!" She turned around and realized that no one is there "Oops…" She muttered, turning back to me "I didn't know he was THAT nervous!"

I shook my head "Its fine." I assured the pinkette "I can meet him later." Her face brightened up a bit "Ok!" She said "I guess I'll see you later, miss…?" She asked, beckoning me for my name; I sighed

"My name's Claire." I replied flatly, she nodded "I'll see you later Claire!" She waved and walked away.

Kay. Now what?

I shut the door behind me and walked the same way Popuri went so I can get to town and get some supplies. Once I got out on the brick road, I looked around and took off; BUT, being the idiot that I am, ran into somebody, the, drop its groceries or something.

And did I mention it was a GUY?

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" He yelled, completely pissed off; I shot him a glare "And YOU need to learn not to yell at a lady!"

We kept going on and on until Popuri came running towards us "Guys!" She yelled "Quit fighting!" She then became in between us and spread her arms out dramatically to separate us.

"Claire, this is my brother Rick!" She smiled happily, I nodded and gave her a _'WTF-is-wrong-with-you-can't-you-see-we-were-fighting-earlier?' _look.

"We've…" I mumbled "…Met…" I gave him a low glare and continued my way towards the supermarket.

**Rick's POV:  
**"See you later, Rick!" Karen called as I walked out the door that led to the supermarket "Later." I replied, shutting the door, trying not to drop the groceries that my mom asked me to pick up.

'_I seriously don't know why mom asks me to pick up so much at one time…'_ I thought sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Thankfully, though, I finally got in a position to carry them home without dropping anything.

_*BAM!*_

I stood up to be face to face with a pretty angry scowl on her tanned face "Watch where you're going, idiot!" I yelled, she shot me a glare back "And YOU need to learn not to yell at a lady!"

'_What the hell is with her accent?' _I laughed mentally, but then again, I paid good money for those groceries that are now all over the road so I was pretty pissed.

After a bit of yelling, Popuri ran over and separated us dramatically "Guys!" She yelled "Quit fighting!" I rolled my eyes; she's always like that.

"Claire!" She began "This is my brother Rick!" she gave Popuri a dirty look "We've…" She mumbled "…Met…" She looked at me, gave me a low glare, then continued her way to somewhere.

I feel kind of (OK, a lot) bad that I yelled at her like that. I mean, I know I didn't MEAN too, I was just having another bad day, as usual.

_*Earlier that day*_

"_OMG, Rick!" Popuri exclaimed "Is it true?" I raised an eyebrow and gave her a 'what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you-look' "…What do you mean?" I asked flatly._

"_You mean you DON'T smoke?" She asked, shocked at her new discovery, I dropped my bags angrily "WHO THE HELL SAID __**THAT**__?" I fumed_

_She shrieked and stepped back "I-It was Karen!" I moaned and rolled my eyes 'Of COURSE it's Karen…' I thought 'Should've known…'_

"_Rick!" My mom called from the house "Can you pick up some things for me at the supermarket?" I nodded and took her list 'My harvest goddess.' I thought 'Why does she have to get so many things?'_

_*End of flashback*_

And that's why I have to pay another 1,300 G again. Geez, what a life. I'm going to be piss broke if this keeps up.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, cool…! I'm all done. :) Hopefully you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, please, please, please, please review!


	2. Flashback

**A/N: **HOLY SHITZ I'M BACK! Wow, I can't believe it. Thankies for the review on this story, The Rune Reverend! *hugs* in this chapter, the Graire will kick in and a flashback.

Oh, and it would be extreme if forevergone123 would review this story…I find her soooo awesome! And also, her story December Sorrow…If you haven't read it yet; READ IT NOW! *shot for telling people to read stories that aren't even her own*

Make sure to check out my other stories as well!

**DISCLAIMER: **hmgurl4evr does NOT own HM or its characters!

/End rant

* * *

**Whatever**

"That stupid son of a bitch!" I spat angrily at the wall in my little house which was basically falling apart "Just who does he think he is! Aarrggghhh! Just screw it, Claire...Just screw it..."

I turned around and sighed, walking towards my suitcase with luggage that needs to be put away somewhere. I pulled out a picture of my parents and me together, I shook my head sorrowfully.

"…I'll never forgive you guys..." I mumbled quietly, putting the little picture in the trash and stalked towards the rundown door and opened it to reveal the messy farmland.

Weeds were everywhere, the barn was basically a piece of crap, the grass was messy and long, and the chicken-coop looked like hell just went through it.

'_This will be really though' _I thought sarcastically, rolling my eyes _'I wonder what Jill would do…' _My thoughts suddenly were going insane; revealing flashbacks from the most horrible times of my childhood and losing my beloved sister.

It's so painful.

_*Flashback*_

"_M-Mom?" I asked wearily under a low cough "M-May I please take a break…?" I then suddenly felt dizzy, falling down in the process; my sister came running over to me "Claire!" She exclaimed "Are you okay?"_

_I nodded softly, letting out another dry cough; my mom came over to the two of us "How dare you quit working for our mother!" She spat "You children are so ungrateful! Especially you, Claire!" My sister stood up, looking angry as ever, her purple eyes were now fierce on my mother._

"_She didn't do anything!" She yelled "Look how sick she is!" She then pointed to me, my mother snapped "N-No …" I breathed out, trying to stand up to defend my sister._

_It was too late._

_Before I knew it; there was a crash, a scream in pain, and blood. My sister is gone. I gasped and ran over towards the limp figure "N-No…!" I yelled to her "Don't leave me, PLEASE!"_

_I started to sob, harder than I ever did before. It was so painful that I couldn't bear it; my mother came towards me with an evil smile "WORK." She commanded "Before you end up like your sister."_

_As much as I wanted to defend myself, I complied sadly and picked up the broom, sweeping the bits and pieces from the wine bottle my sister got hit with._

_My mother nodded in approval and left, as soon as she was out of sight, I threw down my broom and ran over to my sister, pulling out the locket she gave me once when I was depressed "Jill…" I started "Please take care of this for me…"_

_I put the small chain in her fragile hand and closed it; I picked up my broom again and continued my duty 'I'll definitely make sure I get out of here.' I thought determinedly._

_*End flashback*_

"…ey…" a voice called "…Hey…" It said again, I groaned in response "Get up you fat pig." I bolted up instantly, looking at the person who interrupted my thoughts.

It. Was. Rick.

"Who ya callin' a fat pig, chicken boy?" I said to the redhead, he sighed and extended out a hand "Get up." He commanded, I stood up myself and slapped his hand away "What do you want from me?" I asked

"You looked like you were dead sleeping in the field like that." He answered flatly, beckoning to the messy field.

I felt my face turn hot; not with anger, with embarrassment. God, this kid really pushes my buttons "Get out of my farm." I commanded, pointing towards the exit, he shrugged "Ok."

I watched him as he walked out of my farm quietly; I nodded to myself, turned around, and sighed as I looked at my messy field. Minus well start now.

I groaned in annoyance and flopped down next to a weedy patch of the (very) big field. It seemed absolutely endless. I started to tug at the weed in front of me when all of a sudden a twig snapped.

I gasped and threw my head around to see a guy with reddish hair with a UMA cap on "Who are you?" I muttered to the cold looking but very handsome dude who is right behind me.

"The names Gray." He replied coolly "I heard you were new around here and just wanted to say hello." I nodded in response, he seemed pretty nice if you ask me "My name's Claire." He sighed and started to make his way towards my farm exit

"OK, bye." He called, waving his hand quickly, I waved back and waited until he left to continue to tend to my field; those weeds won't pull out themselves, ya know?his w

Jill, although it isn't SO BAD here, this place is another version of hell with that idiot around.

* * *

**A/N: **God, I think you guys are going to hate this chapter. It's really boring.

**WARNING: **I AM SLOWLY UPDATING MY STORIES! SO PLEASE STOP FLAMING ME WITH A BUNCH OF MESSAGES TO UPDATE! Seriously guys, I know I have been on hiatus for almost a year but please...Stop...

Rick: Ok, ok…I think they get it.

Me: Shaddup! =3= You're no fun at all!

**P*L*E*A*S*E R*E*V*I*E*W*!*!*!**


End file.
